wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Jane Payne
If you were looking for the book chapter named after this character, see "Jane Smith (book chapter)." Dr. Jane Payne (née Smith) is a character in the Wayside School books. She does not appear in the cartoon. She is Jason's dentist, and the worst student Mrs. Drazil ever had. Appearance Dr. Jane Payne is described as having long fingers and even longer fingernails. Aside from this, little about her appearance is known. Personality Dr. Jane Payne has been a poorly-behaved woman ever since her youth, when she would regularly insult Mrs. Drazil and avoid completing a number of homework assignments. This trait seemed to follow her into adulthood, where it is revealed that she regularly drills patients' teeth even if they are not in bad shape simply so she can earn more money. She appears to be lousy at her job, as a phone call in "Open Wide" reveals that she ended up pulling the wrong tooth on a child, but she earns a lot of money, as her job pays well. She is rude to customers that disapprove of her methods, telling them to "Rub a monkey's tummy with their head." Dr. Payne is rich, owns a fancy silver-and-black sports car, and lives in a mansion with her husband, Sham Payne, her pet dog Brussels, her pet cat Sprouts, and her butler. She is greedy, caring more about the money she makes than her own husband, and regularly stooping down to unethical dental practices. She is shown to be paranoid of Mrs. Drazil, having a suitcase prepared for the exact situation that Mrs. Drazil would hunt her down for her poor behavior and missing homework assignments, something that actually ends up happening. She ends up running away, never to be seen again. Relationships Mrs. Drazil As a child, Dr. Jane Payne was a very poorly-behaved student, sending a long, insult-ridden letter to Mrs. Drazil before moving away, and regularly failing to complete homework assignments. As such, Mrs. Drazil kept a long, detailed section on her in her notebook, which eventually led to the demise of both of them. Dr. Payne is shown to be paranoid of Mrs. Drazil, holding a suitcase just in case she'd need to run away from her, something that does happen in "Jane Smith," and continues to insult her as she disappears into the forest. Dr. Payne scolds her husband when he helps to let Mrs. Drazil in, and willingly jumps fifteen feet off a balcony just to get away from her. Mrs. Drazil, in return, is shown to go to intensive measures hunting down Dr. Payne, breaking into her house with a ladder, and chasing her into the wilderness in a rowboat, never to be seen again. Jason Dr. Jane Payne is Jason's dentist, as seen in "Open Wide." While examining his teeth, she tries to ask him many questions about his personal life, but he is unable to respond, as he has to keep his mouth open very wide. She seems to scan his teeth for spots that may have cavities, but Jason tries to avoid convincing her that he has any, as he doesn't want to endure more pain. In "Jane Smith," Jason sends Mrs. Drazil after her, but this is more-so to get Mrs. Drazil out of the classroom than to get rid of Dr. Payne. Sham Payne Sham Payne is Dr. Jane Payne's husband. The two are said to love each other very much, but both of them love money more. Jane is upset with Sham when he and the butler let in Mrs. Drazil, but before she's able to scold him much, she ends up running away. Appearances Dr. Jane Payne appears in two chapters and is mentioned in another. Major appearances are listed in bold. *"The Blue Notebook" *"Open Wide" *"Jane Smith" Trivia *It is unknown whether or not Dr. Payne is alive, as she is "never heard from again" at the end of "Jane Smith." *Her last name "Payne," is likely a reference to the fact that her dental procedures are painful. Gallery Open Wide 2003.jpg|"Open Wide" (2003) Open Wide Illustration.jpg|"Open Wide" (2004) Open Wide Heitz.png|"Open Wide" (2019) Jane Smith 1995.jpg|"Jane Smith" (1995) Jane Smith 2003.jpg|"Jane Smith" (2003) Jane Smith Chapter Illustration.PNG|"Jane Smith" (2004) Jane Smith 2004 2.jpg|"Jane Smith" (2004) Jane Smith Heitz.png|"Jane Smith" (2019) Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Introduced in Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger Category:Status unknown Category:Book-exclusive content